clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Toons
Club Penguin Toons are short films that revolve around Club Penguin Charecters.You can add your own,but here are the rules: *No Fanon Charecters (Moderaters are accepted) *No Swear Words (This Includes mild coarse languge to) Super-Anon When Squidzoid poses himself as Shadow Guy when Gamma Girl goes back to base.Meanwhile,the real Shadow Guy finds himself in a Super Hero Anonymus with some Old Super heros. Party Rocker Rookie Rookie feels sad whe the agents call him a party pooper.But when he goes swiming and throws the most wildest Pool Party on the island,he gains his confidence.But,the pool starts to over flow and Rookie must stop the water. Transcript *EPF Agents:Go!Go!Go!Go!Go!Go! Dot is blowing a huge bubble *Rookie(Interupting):Hey!What`cha playing?A Game?I love games!Can i play?(Pops Bubble) *Dot:Rookie,You burst my bubble! *Rookie:Sorry. *Jet Pack Guy:Rookie,you idiout!You party pooper!Party Pooper Rookie! *Rookie:Sorry.I`m gonna go do some laps in the underground pool.Anyone who wants to join me is free to do so. Everyone Runs Away *Rookie:Sure!Leave! Cut to Rookie playing in the underground pool *Rookie:Ha,Ha,Ha!I love to swim! *Lifegard:Okay,were emptying the pool.Everyone get out. Rookie gets out.But some more penguins get in. *Rookie:What are you doing? *One of the Penguins:Partying!What else!?!? *Rookie:But the pools about to...(Pool Emptys)...Drain. *Penguin:Darn it! *Penguin #2:Now were trapped. *Rockhopper(Also trapped in pool):Wait!Ye Olde Rookie can help us scallywags! *Rookie:Me,What?No.I Can`t *Jet Pack Guy(In Rookies Mind):Rookie,you idiout!You party pooper!Party Pooper Rookie-kie-kie-kie *Rookie:Uh...you...bet!(Puts the water on) *Dj K.Dance(In Pool):Yessssssssssssssssssssssss! *Penguin Band:Awesome! *Penguin:Whats your name kid? *Rookie:Call me...Party...Rocker Rookie! Everyone Cheers *Aunt Artic:Hey,Party Rocker Rookie.Pass some of thoose water proof party lights in here? *Rookie:Really,but... *Jet Pack Guy(In Mind):Party Pooper Rookie! *Rookie:Some?How about...ALL!!! Throws all in pool.Shadow Guy and Gamma Girl fly to the top of the room and fire there lazers into the pool,giving it some Bubbles and Suds.A Giant Disco Ball drops from the roof.They have some coloured lights go on.A Song that sounds a lot like Party Rockers plays. *Penguin Band(Singing to song):Party Rookie in the house tonight!Every Penguin just have a good time!This pool party will make you loose your mind!Every Penguin just have a good-good-good-time! *Rookie:I BELIVE IN MAGIC!!!(Dives into pool) *DJ K.Dance:Awwwwwwwwwww Yeah! *Rockhopper:All hands on deck! Puts a Pan with holes on the Party Lights.A Drain sound is heard. *Aunt Artic(Frustrated):Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,it`s the over flow drain. *Rookie:Relax,i can handle it.(Clogs the Over Flow drain with some tissue paper) *DJ K.Dance:He blocked the Over-flow drain! *Rockhoper:We`ll overflow! ... *Everyone:AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Rookie:Theres never such thing as to much Party!!! Notices the Manhole cover at the roof of the room.and the boiler room door and the exit of the room. *Rookie:Too much party!!!Stop the water!!!(The tap snaps of and sinks to the bottem)Ahhhhhh!(Tries to block the tap but it is to hard)Dear gosh!!!(Pulls the emergency tab at the top of the tap)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Everyone groans.Rookie sighs in reilief.But he accedently pushes the tab pack down.The party continues) *Rookie:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! The room starts to flood *Rockhoper:All hail Party Rocker Rookie!!! *Rockie:We`ll overflow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cut to Plazza.Gary,Jet Pack Guy and Dot exit the Stage. *Gary:Rookie`s been in there for a while.Are you there Rookie?(Opens man hole cover.It shoots out like a gizer) Cut to Some Penguins drying the Underground Pool. *Gary:Well,Rookie.I was`nt there,but i have to say,it looks like you had one Kick Butt Party. *Jet Pack Guy:You really think so?Wheres the proof. Rookie shoots a hose at Jet Pack Guy.He gets fired of screen.Dot Gary and rookie Dance. THE END Time Travell Cadence When Cadence swallows a clock,it gives her time travell abilities,but when she travells through time and accedently stops Club Penguin Island from being discoverd,She`ll nedd some help from the future.